Gotta Catch 'em all, Teen Titans
by Glue-san
Summary: What would happen if the teen titans fell in the world of Pokemon? Teen TitansPokémon cossover and first fic. May have overrated. MAYBE BBxRAE Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gotta Catch 'Em All! Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans OR Pokémon.

This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me:-(

Whatever is written in italic is what someone thinking is just in italic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a very peaceful week in Jump City. No crimes. No bad guys. Nothing could disturb the peace. Raven was meditating by the window in the common room. She was reciting her mantra over and over again. Nothing could disturb Raven's peace, except—

"Hi, Rae! Whatcha doing? " Nothing could Raven's peace, except Beast Boy.

"What do you think?" Raven asked, annoyed. "And don't call me Rae"

"Uhh…Meditating?"

And Raven sarcastically answered: "No Beast Boy. I'm doing back flips."

"Really? I didn't notice!"

Raven sighed. _He is pretty stupid._ She thought.

Just then, Robin and Cyborg appeared through the door. "Yeah, that a great training session." Robin was telling Cyborg. They took out a glass, filed it up with water, and drank it up. "That was refreshing!" The half-robot said.

Then, Starfire arrived. "Friends, have you seen Silkie? I wish to take him out for a walk"

"Uh, no Star." Said BB. Then he turned to Cyborg, "Cy, do ya wanna play videogames?" "Okay, but you're gonna lose B." And they started playing.

"Well, I'll go organize the criminal files." Said The Boy Wonder. And he left.

The Tameranian approached Raven. "Friend Raven, do you wish to journey with me to the mall of shopping?" Raven opened one eye. "Sorry Starfire. I need to meditate." Star looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Friends, can I join you in the playing of the game of videos?" "Sorry Star, we only have two controllers" said Cyborg "Ahh! You're gonna pay for that, grass stain!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin was in the evidence room organizing the criminal files. Suddenly, he heard Cyborg's voice on the megaphone: "Hey Rob, come here. You need to see this." Seconds later Robin came into the room. The other four Titans were surrounding a very odd giant ball. "What is that?" Suddenly, the ball opened, a bright white light came out, and the Teen Titans were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember: this is my first fic, so go easy on me. Suggestions accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

I am **SO** sorry for taking so long to update. The Titans aren't pokemon. It was just a way to get them to the Pokémon world. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope my second chapter is good. And now, on to the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or teen titans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaahhhh!!!!"

The next thing they knew was that they were in the sky and then on the floor.

"Okay…That was a hard fall." Said Robin rubbing his back (A/N: Robin and rubbing sound alike! Funny.)

"Are you kidding? It was pretty soft" said the changeling, still seated.

"GET-OFF-ME!!!!"

"Oh, sorry Rae." He said getting up. He had landed on Raven's back!

"IT'S RAVEN!!! TWO SYLLABLES!!! RA-VEN!!!" A nearby tree exploded. Everyone backed away from the enraged half-demon.

Then Starfire said (to change the subject) "But friends where are we?" That's when they checked where. They were in a pleasant-looking forest. Nearby was a building that had in big letters: **DAY CARE**. "We certainly aren't in Titans' Tower" said Cyborg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Come back here, crooks!"

Suddenly, 2 persons and what looked like a cat ran out of the **DAY CARE** building carrying a big sack. An old lady ran after them. She shouted: "Hey! Come back here, crooks!" again. The Titans hurried there and Robin asked them: "Who are you?!"

The robbers finally noticed the teens. They looked confused. "Hey! These aren't the twerps!" Said the... CAT?!?! The Teen Titans where shocked (like most of the non-pokémaniacs must be now). "A-a – talking CAT?" Uttered Cyborg. The Talking Cat said, " I'm not a cat! I'm a Meowth!" The five superheroes had question marks over their heads. "Okay. If you are ,uh… "Meowth", then who is the guy and granny (A/N: BB meant the robbers.) with the odd colored hair?" Asked BB.

"Like if you didn't have odd colored hair, too." said Raven monotoulsy. By the way, Granny had red long hair and Guy had blue chin-length hair.

"Hey! I'm not a granny!!!!!" said really furious the female robber. "So who are you?" said Raven, her patience growing thin. And the robbers got back-against-back and said:

Granny: "Prepare for trouble."

Guy: "And make it double."

Granny: "To protect the world from devastation."

Guy: "To unite all people within our nation."

Granny: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

Guy: "To extend our reigns to the stars above."

Jessie (Granny): "Jessie."

James (Guy): "James."

Jessie: "Team Rocket blasts off at speed of light."

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!"

While they were saying their slogan a big red "R" appeared in a blue background, the same "R" they had on their white uniform.

The Titans were more confused now. "So… You're the bad guys?" asked the green boy. "YES!" shouted Team Rocket all at the same time. "In that case," said the Boy Wonder, "TITANS GO!!!"

Team Rocket jumped in a hot-air balloon shaped like a Meowth the heroes hadn't noticed before. Jessie cried, "Go, Arbok!" While James said "Weezing, go!"

"What kind of animals are that?!?" asked Beast Boy. "They aren't animals!" yelled Meowth. "They are Pokémon!" completed Jessie.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!!" exclaimed Raven and threw Weezing and Arbok through the air to the balloon with Jessie, James, and Meowth. Then Robin threw one of his pointy weapons at the balloon. The balloon exploded and Team Rocket flew through the air.

"Who do they think they are?!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Maybe superheroes or something?" said Meowth.

"I don't know. They aren't the twerps but—" James began.

And they said together "we're blasting off again!!!" and a flash appeared were they disappeared in the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! My second chapter is finished! XD I ask for suggestions. Next chapter the titans will get Pokémon. I'm still not sure with Starfire and Cyborg. I'm planning to give Starfire a Togepi and Cyborg a Beldum. If you think other Pokémon might suite them better, just tell me. when Team Rocket say "the twerps", they mean Ash and company. they might not appear in this fanfic; they are in Hoenn and this story takes place in Kanto. Oh, and sorry I don't make the Pokémon's descriptions. To see them, go to Google, pictures, and put the Pokémon's name. you should get a nice picture. Now let's talk with the characters.

Cy: Hiya Kioshi

BB: Hey Ki.

Me: What's up, guys?

Raven: says to BB You already gave Kioshi a nickname?

Me: It's ok Rae. You can call me Ki.

Raven: But you don't call me Rae.

Me: What if I want to?

Rae: I will send you to another dimension.

Me: I control this fic. I can make you lose your powers.

Raven:Sucks tongue at me.

Me: Sucks tongue at Raven

Jessie walks in Jessie: Kioshi, you little twerp!!! I am NOT a Granny!!!

Me: ok, you ain't a Granny, but your hair is HORIBLE.

Jessie:looks hurt grabbing her hair like a teddy bear It isn't horrible. It is my most beautiful feature.

Cy: whisper to BB No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Me: to tell ya the truth, Jessie, you look nicer with short hair.

Jessie: Humph!


	3. Chapter 3

Alleluia! Alleluia! I am finally back! I had a horrible writer's block plus a bunch of homework. I am also trying to translate into Spanish SCHOOL WOES! By troubled-ego and I barely finished the first chapter. By the way, if you want me to translate a fic or something, you just have to ask and I'll do it. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or teen titans, bla, bla, bla.

On to the show.

After making Team Rocket airborne, the lady went to thank them. "Thank you for saving all those Pokémon eggs. I noticed you don't have Pokémon with you. I know! To thank you, I will give you some eggs."

The Titans were really confused now. "Okaaay… Let me get this straight." Said Robin. "This place is something like a Day Care Center."

"Yes"

"And that 'Team Rocket' was stealing those Pokiman eggs"

"_Pokémon_ eggs"

"And from this eggs, uh, Po-ké-mon hatch." Robin was having a hard time pronouncing 'Pokémon'.

"Aha"

" And you are giving us Po-ké-mon eggs so we have our own Po-ké-mon?"

"Yes"

"And… What _are_ exactly this Pokémon things?" asked Cyborg.

The old lady smiled, "You kids aren't from here, are you?"

"No, we aren't." said Raven.

"Well, come on inside. I will fill you up about Pokémon."

Cyborg helped the lady with the bag and they all walked inside. " 'Pokémon' "started the woman " stands for 'Pocket Monsters'. They are something like animals with powers. There are people who raise and train Pokémon. They are called Pokémon Trainers."

"Are you a Pocket Monster Trainer?" Asked Starfire.

"No. I only take care of Pokémon that Trainers leave me. Sometimes the Pokémon may have an egg. Trainers sometimes take them or leave them to me." She said. "Now, wait here. I will go for your reward."



While they waited, they looked blankly to each other. The lady returned carrying 6 eggs. She gave Robin one with flames on it. Cyborg got one that looked like metal. Starfire acquired a white egg with red and blue triangles. Beast Boy obtained a pink one. And last but not least, she gave Raven the last 2 eggs that were identical; different shades of brown zigzags.

"Hey, how come Raven gets two?" Whined Beast Boy.

"This two are siblings; maybe even twins. I am sure that they will be happier together." Answered the Day Care lady. "Oh,"she added taking two stones from in her pocket. "I think you might want these too." She gave the stones to Raven. The black stone had a silver moon while the light yellow one had an orange sun. "Umm… Thanks?" said raven.

"Well, now that you will soon have Pokémon, you should go with Professor Oak."she said happily. "He can make you official Pokémon trainers. Go east to Viridian City. There you can ask how to get to Pallet Town. You will find Prof. Oak's Lab. Easily. There is a mill next to it."

"Thank you for everything, Miss Day Care Lady!" Said Starfire.

"It is the least I can do to thank you. Now, If you want to get to Pallet Town before nightfall, you better get going now."

"Then goodbye"

"Goodbye"

"I do hope I will see you again soon!"

"See ya!"

"G'bye"

"'Bye."

The lady waved at them until she couldn't see them anymore.


End file.
